


Way, Way Over The Net

by Nicxan



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: A FIERCE VOLLEYBALL MATCH FOR THE AGES, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Pit gets distracted from his day at the very-realistic-simulation-of-a beach when he sees a massive crowd around the volleyball field.





	Way, Way Over The Net

**Author's Note:**

> Let's keep the Writer's Month train going!  
Day 7's prompt is 'sports!'
> 
> (here is my confession that I watched Kid Icarus: Uprising eons ago, and never played it myself, so I am so very sorry if Pit or Palutena aren't 100% right.)

It was always a treat when Master Hand insisted on a ‘day at the beach’. While it was always slightly dampened by the fact that there was no beach in this little pocket dimension, Master Hand made it all better with a huge simulated one instead. It felt just like the real thing – warm sunshine, a vivid blue sky, the sound of the waves in the background … and the too-hot sand that acted as a barrier between the grass and the sea.   
  
Why did it have to be so realistic?  
  
Pit let out little yelps and whoops while hopping across the sand, and he had never wished he could fly more than right then. The water would be more than worth it, but the journey was beyond treacherous. Once he finally managed to reach the cool water, Pit let out a huge sigh of relief and …   
  
Wait. It looked like every single fighter was gathered around the volleyball field. Which probably meant a game was going on. ‘_Noooo!_’ Pit’s wings drooped. He was too curious to not look at what was going on, and that meant he’d have to go back on the sand again! Pit wandered over to the massive crowd of people, keeping his feet in the water as long as possible before having to walk back up the beach.   
  
He had never seen a crowd of fighters this big before. Normally, they stayed in their own little groups, but this time … ‘_Sheesh!_’ Pit maneuvered through the crowd of people (and animals), trying to crane his neck to see what the heck they were all staring at.  
  
Once he got a good look, he immediately understood why literally everyone was gathered around here. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were on opposite sides of the field, flying up and hitting the volleyball back and forth, very well and clear over the net.   
  
“Go Master Hand, go!”  
  
“Get him, Crazy Hand!”   
  
“_Ivysaaaaur!_”  
  
It was a fierce competition – were you allowed to fly that high on your side of the net? – and the ball sailed through the air so fast that Pit could barely keep track of when it was on what side. He felt like a bobblehead in a way, with how many directions his head was moving nonstop.   
  
Master Hand had just smacked the ball up in the air, higher up than what was probably legal in the sport’s rules, and Crazy Hand soared up to spike it right back down towards him. Master Hand couldn’t quite get out of the way in time, and the volleyball slammed against the middle palm. Master Hand smacked down against the sand, sending some of it flying out towards the people. Pit instinctively covered his eyes.   
  
Judging by Crazy Hand’s maniacal laughter, Pit assumed that meant that Master Hand had lost the match. Especially since Master Hand wasn’t getting up immediately. Could a hand even mope? It looked like it.   
  
Master Hand’s voice echoed through the fighter’s heads. ‘_Next time any of you challenge Classic Mode, please go after Crazy Hand first --_’ Another volleyball that had appeared out of seemingly nowhere smacked Master Hand again, cutting him off.  
  
And, once again, judging by Crazy Hand’s laughing, that was probably on purpose. Some people laughed, but most rolled their eyes and began to disperse. A few stayed behind with Master Hand – Mario, Kirby, and …   
  
“Lady Palutena!” Pit charged over towards her in his excitement, his grin stretching ear-to-ear. He only just barely managed to skid to a halt so he didn’t crash into her. “Lady Palutena, hi!”  
  
“Oh, Pit!” She looked rather surprised, but he didn’t care. He was just happy to see her there! “I assume you were watching the match with the rest of us? Exciting, wasn’t it?”   
  
“Totally!” Pit bounced in place. “That looked so intense, how long was it going on for!?”  
  
Palutena regarded him for a moment, then chuckled to herself. “I’m surprised you weren’t here at the beginning. This match went on for a whole hour and a half. They were tied for the last half-hour, and … well, you can see that a cut-throat match attracts an audience.”   
  
“No kidding. That was wild! I wanna try!” Palutena awkwardly glanced back at Master Hand, who was only just then getting up. Slowly. Finger by finger. Pit peered around her, then winced. “Well … maybe I can try once he’s up and moving. Not right now.”   
  
“Probably a good idea.”


End file.
